warrior_catsskybornfandomcom-20200214-history
OceanClan
whoop Seastorm's clan. Please ask before joining ---- Territory A cliff next to a roaring ocean and a small birch wood forest is where they live. On the bottom of the cliff is a beach and sheltered area filled with tide pools and mangrove trees. Their campis carved out of the cliff and is close enough to the water that the dens are always covered in sea spray. The dens are erroded stalagmites. Cliff of the Singing Storm Under a a massive hill by a roaring ocean lies a hollowed out cliffside filled to the brim with erroded stalagmites. There is a stalgamite for each rank including a few extras. The leader's den and deputy and council is located near the roof of the hollowed cliff. The Pool of Seeing Underneath the water, alongside the cliff, is a long tunnel that lead to a tight airlocked cave with pool at the bottom. This pool is lit by dozens of bioluminescent fish and is often visited by the healers. Training Sandbar To the north of the cliff, a wide sandbar pokes out of the ocean near sunhigh then dissappears again when the sun goes down. This provides perfect training area for apprentices. Twisted Groves Forest of Eyes Storm Watcher's Post Appearance and Abilities Pelts Storm OceanClanners have oily and light weight fur that can be a variety of color. Commonly they are cool colors such as white and blue but every now and then there will be a wolf with bright colors. Commonly thier top fur is darker than thier under fur. Wings, Bones and Eyes Thier wings can vary sizes depending on the certain cats and its genes, they can also have the patterns of birds as well. Thier flight pattern is flap-flap-glide-flap-flap. OceanClanners have hollow bones, the only bones in thier body that are not hollow are thier breastbones and ribs. They have the eyesight of predatory birds and can see for miles. They say that each cat's eyes holds the cat's soul. When each cat recieves his or her warrior name thier eyes change from white to any color, they are then choosen into a rank. When a cat does not change eye color they are pulled into the medicine cat rank. Leader: Leaders can have any eye color Deputy: Any eye color Medicine cat: White Council: Any Paws and Tails OceanClanners have the oddest paws, with elongated dewclaws and retractable claws, it can make a normal cat cringe. The dewclaw is so long it can be used as a thumb, allowing the cats to hold swords and quills. Thier tails might seem normal but when they fly you can see that the bottom of thier tail is full of feathers and can extend to help flight. Clan Members: Clan Leader: Seastorm Deputy: Medicicine cat: Council Members (9x): *Twister Warriors: Apprentices: Kits: History: Culture: ---- OceanClan is very distant from thier ancestors. They rely more on advanced science and technology. Relationships With Other Clans and Tribes ---- LightningClan: DawnClan: Category:Clans Category:Usable Clans Category:Seastorm's Stuff Category:OceanClan Resources